


Delinquent

by Hanna



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Canonical Character Death, brofeels, general delinquency crimes idk, we all know delsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Delsin was twelve he stole Betty’s wallet.</i>
</p>
<p>The Rowe brothers through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> I was retired from writing fanfiction until I played this game. Dammit.

When Delsin was twelve he stole Betty’s wallet.

He went to the store and bought a bag of lollies and then, in a fit of guilt, liquorice for her and quietly returned it, with the liquorice on top of it as an apology.

Betty gave him a long, disappointed look when she found it and he never stole from her again.

XX

When Delsin was fourteen Betty gave Reggie a phone for his seventeenth birthday.

“Delsin!” Reggie yelled as he searched his pocket for his new phone, “Delsin, get back here right now!” Delsin did not; he was out the door with the phone and a gleeful grin and played with it all afternoon. When the battery ran out he stuck it in his pocket and went to the beach, jumped the cliffs and climbed around them until dark. Returning home, he’d almost forgotten about the phone until Reggie met him at the door.

“Give me my phone,” Reggie demanded. Delsin’s eyes went wide for a moment.

“Did you lose your new toy?” he asked with a grin. “Reg, I thought you were the responsible one.”

“Delsin!”

Delsin pushed past him, only to run into Betty, who was staring at him mildly.

“Give your brother’s phone back, Delsin,” she said. Delsin sulkily dug it out of his pocket and threw it at Reg, who failed to catch it.

“There’s sand on this!” he said, disgusted. “Did you go to the beach with my phone?”

“It’s not broken,” Delsin said. Betty was looking at him, disappointed, and he couldn’t meet her eyes. “Stop bitching.”

“Language, Delsin,” Betty said. “Apologise to your brother.”

 “Sorry Betty,” he mumbled. “Sorry Reg.” He went to his room and plopped on the bed. Reggie did not knock before entering and sitting beside him.

“Why did you do it, Del?” he asked. Delsin shrugged and leaned against Reggie’s shoulder. “Del,” Reggie persisted.

“I dunno, Reg,” Delsin said. “I’m sorry, alright?” Reggie sighed.

“Just don’t do it again,” he said.

Delsin didn’t take Reggie’s phone to the beach again, but he did take it. He never touched Betty’s stuff, but Reggie’s stuff was fair game.

XX

Though none of them would go on his permanent record due to his being a minor, Delsin spent as much time in the cell at the police station as he did out of it for one thing or another. At sixteen, he was on a first name basis with the sheriff.

“I’m not stopping you know,” he said to Reggie from the cell for the hundredth time when he came to pick him up in the morning. “Are you sure you want to become a cop?” Reggie grit his teeth together.

“Dammit Delsin,” he said, “You keyed his car?”

Delsin shrugged.

“He deserved it,” he said. “C’mon Reg, even you have to admit he’s an ass.” Reggie turned away and the sheriff couldn’t help the twinkle in his eye.

“See you later Delsin,” he said and Delsin gave him a cheery wave.

“Delsin, it’s not funny,” Reggie snapped when they were in the car. “I’m not always going to be there to bail you out you know.”

“Sure you will,” Delsin said. “You’re my brother.”

“I’m going to be a cop!” Reggie said. “I’m going to be the one arresting you, dammit!” Delsin grinned at him.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t arrest me.”

XX

At seventeen Delsin stopped even pretending to go to school and officially dropped out. He then spent his time stealing even more spray paint and occasionally borrowing Reggie’s truck for the fun of it.

When his phone rang he answered it with a wide grin.

“Hey Reg,” he said, not looking at the name before he answered.

“Delsin! You aren’t even- bring that truck back. Now.”

“I’m a good driver, Reg,” Delsin said. “Don’t you worry so much.” He honked the horn and Reggie was quiet for a moment.

“Are you on the phone while driving? _Dammit_. Hang the phone up and…” he hung up. Delsin kept driving, returning only half an hour later to a furious Reggie.

“You promised to stop doing that!” Reggie said. “Keys. Now.” Delsin gave them up easily enough; he could always pickpocket them again. “Just… dammit, it’s not safe on the road and I don’t want you to get hurt! I can’t lose you Delsin, not like Mum and Dad!”

Delsin went quiet.

“I…” he heaved a deep breath. “Reggie, I’m sorry.” His voice was unusually solemn and Reggie stopped, looked at him- really looked.

“Del,” he said, “Del, I…”

“I won’t… I won’t take your truck again. Promise.”

Delsin Rowe made and broke many promises, but this one he kept.

XX

Sprawled on the couch watching a movie, Delsin lay his head in Reggie’s lap. Reggie looked at him affectionately.

“I love you, you know,” he said. “I know it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, but I do.” He carded his fingers through Delsin’s hair and Delsin let out a happy sigh, tipped his head back further.

“I know,” he said, eyes lidded. “I’m always going to be there for you, no matter what. Promise.”

“When we were little we’d watch cartoons together,” Reggie said. “And you’d curl up next to me, lean your head on my shoulder.” Delsin opened his eyes.

“I don’t remember that,” he said.

“It was a long time ago,” Reggie said. “Before Mum and Dad’s accident. After it happened, you were asking for ages when they’d come home.” They were quiet for a moment.

“Why do you want to be a cop?” Delsin asked. Usually this sort of question provoked an argument, but this time Reggie only hummed thoughtfully. “Really.”

“I want to help people,” he said after a moment. “I remember when we were told about Mum and Dad that I felt so helpless, and you were so young, and I never wanted to feel like that again.” It was Delsin’s turn to hum at that. “Why do you vandalise buildings?”

Delsin had never really thought about it.

“I don’t know,” he finally said. “It’s… different, graffiti to art on a pad. The textures are rougher and it’s to share and…” he breathed deeply. “I don’t know,” he said.

“You’ll find your place,” Reggie said. Delsin tipped his head up to look at him. “In the world. I know you will.”

“But where is it?” Delsin asked softly. Reggie bent down to kiss his forehead reassuringly.

“You’ll find it.”

They watched the movie in silence after that, and Betty smiled to see them.

XX

Delsin was used to being arrested by now, but when Reggie was doing up the cuffs and taking him to the truck it hurt more. He hadn’t expected that.

“That shiny badge feels really good, I bet,” he said from the back seat. Reggie’s knuckles went white on the wheel.

“I don’t want to arrest you, Delsin,” he snapped. “I hoped when the call came that it wasn’t you, I hoped so hard. I don’t _want_ to arrest my own brother!” Delsin snorted loudly.

“You weren’t gentle on the cuffs for someone who wasn’t enjoying that,” he said. Reggie swerved a little before regaining control of the car.

“Shut up,” he said. “Just… shut up.”

The sheriff shook his head on seeing Delsin and turned his attention to Reggie.

“You alright Rowe?” he asked.

“Fine, thanks,” Delsin said cheerfully as Reggie shoved him in the cell and he stood close to the bars, turned his back so that he could undo the cuffs. He yanked them off.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Just fine.”

He didn’t look at Delsin all night.

XX

Delsin had had sporadic panic attacks since he was thirteen; he could never tell the exact trigger but sometimes the weight of everything he carried just got too much for him and he had to paint or it overwhelmed him.

He was with Reggie when it happened this time, his spray paint safely locked away in his room, and he staggered into him. Reggie turned to him with a smile which quickly turned to concern.

“Delsin?” he asked and Delsin just shook his head.

“Have to get off the streets,” he said. “Somewhere…”

Reggie was experienced enough with this and nodded, wrapping his arm around him and leading him somewhere he could safely break down. It wasn’t long before he was sitting him down and crouching before him.

“Hey,” he said. “Little brother, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Delsin clung to him as he tried to regulate his breathing away from the harsh pants that were all he could manage, the world swimming around him, the tears coming fast.

“Fuck Reggie,” he whispered, “I’m sorry…” Reggie took his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are my brother, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Delsin nodded rapidly and closed his eyes as his heart hammered in his chest, his fingers twitching. Reggie changed their positions, sat down and cradled him and, ensconced in his protective arms, the world started to even out.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “This was supposed to be a fun day out and I…”

“Have nothing to apologise for,” Reggie said again. “You’re my brother, Delsin. My brother.”

XX

Delsin knew how to be quiet. Of course he did. So when he was back at home after a stay in the cell overnight and heard Reggie and Betty talking in the kitchen he stopped just outside to listen.

“I just wish he’d…” Reggie sounded frustrated and angry and hurt. “It doesn’t look good for either of us and dammit Betty, I hate having to arrest him. I hate that he’s in so much pain that he feels like he has to...” Delsin went very still.

“Give him a chance,” Betty said softly and he could almost see her resting a motherly hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “He’ll find his place in the world. He’s still young and he’s dealing with a lot.”

“I know.” Reggie sounded helpless. “But I just wish that there was a way to help him.”

“Just be his brother,” Betty said. “That’s what he needs. He’s a good boy. Don’t forget that.”

“I know he is,” Reggie said. “I know that.”

Usually Delsin would burst in at this point and break it up, but, shaken, all he did was creep back to his room and sit heavily on the bed and wonder when Reggie had seen everything he tried to hide.

XX

When he dreamed he was a child again, a child alone in the world- but not alone. Not ever alone. Not with Reggie there, a constant presence at his back, protecting him and helping him and what had he done with that love?

Bitterness rose up in him.

“I wish I knew how to be better,” he whispered. “ _I’m sorry_.”

He wanted to deserve Betty calling him a good boy. He wanted to deserve Reggie’s loyalty. But all he could do was spit on it and rub it in Reggie’s face and he very much wanted to be a child again, without a care in the world.

XX

His people didn’t trust him (why should they, he was a criminal, he’d vandalised their homes enough that they should be wary of him) but they were still his people, he was still Akomish. So when they celebrated, he was celebrating with the rest of them, breaking open champagne and hanging up streamers.

He felt less alone, with his people and nothing between them. It was startling to realise how lonely he felt at other times.

“You look happy,” Reggie said, giving the drink in his hand a disapproving look. “You’re only nineteen, Delsin.” Delsin laughed, open and genuine.

“This is hardly the worst thing I’ve done,” he said, “And you know it.” He held his drink up for a toast and Reggie, with a wry grin, held his up as well. “To happiness.”

Maybe he was a little drunk but at this moment, surrounded by the love and joy of his people, he truly felt happy.

“To happiness,” Reggie echoed and clicked his glass against his. “I was serious, Del. You look happy. It’s nice to see.”

And then someone called him away and Delsin watched him go, an odd warmth building in him, a loose, natural smile on his lips as he drained the rest of his glass and half closed his eyes, enjoying the laughter surrounding him.

XX

The old sheriff retired and to absolutely no one’s surprise Reggie was made the new one. The star of Salmon Bay, the golden boy. They even made a billboard in his honour.

Delsin planned to deface it as often as possible.

But he was proud of Reggie, fiercely proud of him despite everything, despite the numerous times he’d arrested him, and he loved him with everything he had, his entire being. He wished he knew how to tell him that, but sometimes, when Reggie looked at him and his gaze was too knowing, he thought he already knew.

XX

When he was ten the boys at school had bullied him.

“Are you gonna run into Reggie’s arms?” they’d taunted him and Reggie wasn’t there, Reggie had moved up into middle school and left him alone, and he hadn’t known what to do.

So he punched them.

It was the first of many playground fights that Betty was called to pick him up over, and playground fights turned into bar brawls which Reggie was called to pick him up over, both as a cop and as his brother, and, drunk and with a black eye, Delsin once tried to tell him that he loved him.

“I don’t want to hear it, Delsin,” Reggie said. “Not now. I don’t care what justification you think you have, just- _stop this_. Do you think that you’re making your life better by pretending it doesn’t hurt?”

Delsin wanted to reply to that very badly, but his eyes were closing and he couldn’t open them, an incoherent mumble escaping him before he fell asleep.

XX

“Didn’t you ever get tired of your little brother tagging along with your friends, Reg?” Delsin asked one day over dinner. “I mean, it’s not cool.”

Reggie looked him in the eye.

“Never,” he said.

XX

Sitting in a café in Seattle over a hot chocolate Delsin thought about everything that had happened, to him and to the tribe and in the city, and he missed home fiercely. But he couldn’t go home, not without Augustine’s power. He had to do what he came here for to save them.

It was his fault they were dying.

“I used to think that you were the strongest person in the world,” he said. Reggie looked up, surprised.

“What?” he asked.

“Y’know, my big brother, strong and brave and…” he smiled a little. “I used to try to be you.” Reggie snorted.

“You didn’t do a very good job,” he said. Delsin laughed.

“Then I thought, if I can’t be you, I have to try and find my strength somewhere else. I don’t know. I was just trying to cope, Reg.” He didn’t quite look Reggie in the eye, but Reggie didn’t hesitate in his response.

“I know, Delsin,” he said. “I’ve always known that you’d find your place someday. Maybe I didn’t expect it to be here, with…” he glanced at his hands, “But I knew you’d find it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I believed in you sooner.”

“I was proud when you became sheriff.” Delsin did look up at Reggie as he said that; it was important. “So fiercely proud I thought my heart would burst out of my chest. I didn’t know how to say it, but… I was.”

“Thanks, Delsin,” Reggie said quietly.

XX

“He told me he was proud of me, Betty.” Delsin’s voice cracked. “It was the last thing he said to me. After everything I did, he…”

“Hush,” Betty said. “Of course he was proud of you. He’s your brother. Just like you were always proud of him.”

Of course Betty knew, of course Betty saw right through him. She always had.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I was.”


End file.
